The classical cannabinoid, delta-9-tetrahydrocannabinol (Δ9-THC), is the major active constituent extracted from Cannabis sativa. The effects of cannabinoids are due to an interaction with specific high-affinity receptors. Presently, two cannabinoid receptors have been characterized: CB-1, a central receptor found in the mammalian brain and a number of other sites in the peripheral tissues; and CB-2, a peripheral receptor found principally in cells related to the immune system. In addition, it has recently been reported that the GPR35 and GPR55 orphan receptors bind cannabinoid type ligands and have been proposed as third receptor subtypes. The CB-1 receptor is believed to mediate the psychoactive properties associated with classical cannabinoids. Characterization of these receptors has been made possible by the development of specific synthetic ligands such as the agonists WIN 55212-2 (D'Ambra et al., J. Med. Chem. 35:124 (1992)) and CP 55,940 (Melvin et al., Med. Chem. 27:67 (1984)).
Pharmacologically, cannabinoids can be used to affect a variety of targets such as the central nervous system, the cardiovascular system, the immune system and/or endocrine system. More particularly, compounds possessing an affinity for either the CB-1 or the CB-2 receptors and potentially the GPR35 and GPR55 receptors are useful as anticancer agents, antiobesity agents, analgesics, myorelaxation agents and antiglaucoma agents. Such compounds can also be used for the treatment of thymic disorders, vomiting; various types of neuropathy, memory disorders, dyskinesia, migraine, multiple sclerosis; asthma, epilepsy, ischemia, angor, orthostatic hypotension, osteoporosis, liver fibrosis, inflammation and irritable bowel disease, and cardiac insufficiency.
However, certain cannabinoids such as Δ9-THC also affect cellular membranes, producing undesirable side effects such as drowsiness, impairment of mono amine oxidase function, and impairment of non-receptor mediated brain function. The addictive and psychotropic properties of some cannabinoids tend to limit their therapeutic value.
There still remains an ongoing need in the art for compounds, whether classical or non-classical cannabinoid analogs, that can be used for therapeutic purposes to affect treatment of conditions or disorders that are mediated by the CB-1 receptor and/or the CB-2 receptor.